darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-12-22 - Meeting with the CEO of Merr Sonn Systems
Merr Sonn: Tuluk Basin - Trading Galleries Set apart just barely from the canopies of the massive overlap that consumes Tuluk Basin, the Trading Galleries are a festive area. Nearest to them of attention besides the vendors however is a pair of double doors that lead into a small squat dome that serves as the bank. Within it, the standard affairs of banking are present with desks and terminals to service cliental. The entire trading gallery however maintains the busy bustle feel of crowded enjoyment from its citizens. Players: Things: Arkai Merr Sonn Freeholders Richard Tan Silver Custodians 6 army Bank of Merr Sonn Obvious exits: [Double Doors] door into Canopied Plaza. is on the planet, and on his way towards the CEO of Merr Sonn, after an exchange of messages and setting up a time to meet. Richard looks aorund, nodding to people as he asks or directions to the location of Arkai. After receiving the directions, he heads in that direction and as he approaches he looks and asks again, nodding and walking over towards Arkai. As he approaches, he smiles, "Mr. Arkai," he asks. "Mr. Tan, I suppose?" Arkai's sitting at a stand of Merr Sonn Systems, filling paperwork for low-wage employees and nodding a few times to Richard. "Good to see you." nods, "Yes sir," he says as he offers his hand to the Quarren. "I am here to talka bout a design that I have created and need to find a company to produce it," he states to him. "Then, I'm your Quarren," Arkai drawls, elbow resting against the edge of his table as he stares at Mr. Tan. Arkai says, "Tell me more about it." nods to him as he thinks, "I have designed a new shuttle that is not very big, able to accommodate 30 people or crates of cargo, has a speed of 12 km/sec with the hull, systems and shields better than a Kappa Assault Shuttle, and slightly bigger than the Kappa Shuttle." he says as he gives the details on it. "I want to see if I can make it be a little bit faster and if so, than it will be probably one of the fastest stock shuttles on the market. However, I am unsure of what kind of upgrades she the take nor hw many at this time," he adds. "I would aim for cargo capacity. Nowadays, we could use ships with 6000 cargo units in volume. Any other kinds of designs you have?" Arkai asks of Richard, setting aside papers to accommodate this new project. He gestures at the chair in front of himself. "Please, do sit." shakes his head, "I am working on a fighter design and a freighter design, but I want to get the first one into production before I finish the second design," he says. "The fighter is a aiming to be a two seater, using Twin Ion Engines and sporting four laser cannons and a single missile or torpedo launcher, with the ability to add to its weapons if need be. The freighter, I am looking at a light to medium for now, with around 200 to 300 cargo units, possibly more, and than a ship like the Grakk or the GR-77 with at least a minimum of 3500 cargo units," he states. "Sounds good," Arkai nods at those designs, tapping his chin. "What about ground weapons?" thinks, "I was asked by a friend to come up with two designs for a new type of powered armor, one being a Recon unit, to minimize encumbrance and a more Assault based powered armor design, built to maximize protection," he states "I am very interested in that." Arkai says, sitting up straight. "Tell me more. BattleCraft Merr Sonn is looking for new applications for its technology and products." nods, "The recon unit would help in providing its wearer to carry more items, which would cause them to be encumbered without assistance. The assault unit would be built to give the wearer an extreme amount of protection, and to allow them to carry possible eavy weapons into a fight. With these being power armor, they could also help the wearer fly or jump long distaces and could be modified to other functions," he states as he talks. "For ships, I am looking at moving slowly up the scale, from shuttle or shuttles to fighter to freighter, rather light, medium or heavy to capital scale," he says. "I have a few ideas for shuttles, freighters and fighters, and if someone asks me to design a ship, I will do my best to get the ship as close as I can to their design," he adds. "Those work." Arkai says, nodding his head to Richard Tan. "I like the projects. Especially the armor. What would be the price?" nods, twice. "Very well," he stands up, and offers Tan a hand. "I am very interested in helping you in your endeavors, and will provide you with what you wish." nods and accepts the hand, "Thank you sir," he says. "What I have after the design, is that it will cost 100K to start it into production, and I already have the 30K that I owe to the designing of the shuttle," he says to him. "If there was a Shipyard here at Merr Sonn, it could be the first ship built here," he adds. "Additionally, any new ships I design, could be built at the shipyards as well as any additionally items, such as the armor and vehicles," he says. "There is a shipyard." Arkai nods, "Merr Sonn Systems can provide anything you need." Arkai pays you 15000 credits. says, "For the start of the research. Expect more to come." nods and looks, "I will begin the research on a new fighter at once, between my duties at the Senate." Category:December 2008 RP Logs